Usually, in order to increase a driving safety, a driver is required to be concentrated on the driving without inattentiveness and drowsiness. Conventionally, an apparatus is proposed for eliminating a decrease in an awareness of the driver, such as an inattentive state or drowsiness. In order to eliminate a decrease in the awareness of the driver, the apparatus urges the driver to perform a predetermined motion when detecting a decrease in the awareness of the driver as disclosed in JP 2012-168591 A. Further, a different apparatus is proposed for guiding the driver to a place for taking a rest, such as a service area, when detecting an awareness decrease of the driver as disclosed in JP H11-342764 A.
For the driver who has a poor awareness state, having a rest or sleep is the best way for improving the awareness decrease. Thus, a place where the user can have a sleep is shown to the user, and the user is advised to have a sleep at the advised rest place. When the place where the user can have a sleep is far away and needs some amount of time to get to the place, it is better to improve the awareness decrease of the driver in order that the driver can drive in a safety state until the driver gets to the resting place.
In order to eliminate the awareness decrease of the driver, the apparatus may stimulate the driver in various ways or may urge the driver to perform a predetermined motion. However, in some cases, the driver may feel uncomfortable or troublesome to the predetermined motion that is required to be performed out by the apparatus.
For example, suppose that a system has a first apparatus and a second apparatus. The first apparatus guides the driver to a resting place when detecting a decrease in the awareness of the driver. The second apparatus eliminates the decrease in the awareness of the driver by urging the driver to perform some predetermined motions. Suppose that the second apparatus starts the operation for eliminating the decrease in the awareness of the driver while the first apparatus guides the driver to the resting place. In this case, when the resting place is positioned close to the present position of the vehicle, the second apparatus needs to quickly end the operation after start of the operation. Thus, the driver may feel the operation of the second apparatus which requires the driver to perform the predetermined motions is troublesome in this case.